Leaving on a Jet Plane
by Sere Bing
Summary: 'So kiss me, and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go." Series of Wemma fillers, set in the first half of season one.
1. Chapter 1

_So, since our OTP is getting engaged (I'm *so* happy about that! But like, seriously!) I decided to start a whole new fanfiction, based on the events of the first half of season 1._

_It's definitely a Wemma, because I love those two just so much!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned glee, Jayma Mays would get *way* more screen time, believe me._

Will Schuester loved his job. Sure, if he looked back at when he was a kid, he remembered his dream was working as an actor, or a singer, but that didn't make him any less satisfied with his current position as a high school teacher.

That's why when his wife asked him to look for a job as an accountant, he immediately refused. He told her that teaching was his passion, and he meant it. He had also been thinking of breaking up with her. It wasn't that she didn't love her anymore, but now, it felt like he was living to fill her expectations, that, as always, didn't quite reflect his. She wanted him to make more money, but, in his opinion, he didn't need more money, if that meant he had to be stuck in a dead-end job he would've ended up hating. And, truth was, he didn't understand why she was always complaining: she worked only a few hours four times a week.

And there were the Pottery Barn credit cards. He had always told her she could buy whatever she wanted for their house, and that he trusted her to decorate their place by herself, if that was what she wanted. But he thought he didn't need to tell her that spending every single penny on things that would end up in a closet wasn't exactly something he was fine with.

He knew since he was a kid that she was very high-maintenance. But when she was younger, she was filled with dreams, with joy, and with hope. Now, she was just a ghost of the girl he used to know.

XXX

When he found out about the pregnancy, he was absolutely thrilled. He had always wanted to be a dad, and the fact that it was happening excited him. But this meant that Terri was right: he needed better benefits, more money, and financial security.

XXX

_So kiss me, and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

He didn't even know who he was singing to. He only knew that he was going to miss McKinley, because it was a place he loved. He loved his students, and he loved his colleagues, and he was going to miss his glee club, even though it had never even actually existed.

XXX

Emma could tell right from wrong. She had always been really precise, and it had never been hard for her. Being in love with a married man was wrong. She knew that, because she knew meddling between two people's feelings was never the wise thing to do.

But she also knew that feelings can't be controlled, and that she would have to deal with them, because there was no way she was going to be that person. She had also found out Will was expecting a kid, and that made it much worse.

He was thinking of leaving, and she knew he didn't actually want to. She knew how much he loved teaching, and he couldn't let him go without fighting. She realized that acting on her feelings was not the right thing to do, and that she would have to settle on being a friend. And she was going to be a great one.

XXX

"No. I need to provide for my family."

"But provide what, exactly? The understanding that money is the most important thing? Or the idea that the only life worth living is one you're really passionate about, Will?"

He knew Emma made a valid point. He had always felt content with the amount of money he had, and if he had to be honest, he didn't think he would've needed more than he had to be able to raise his child. He thought they would be just fine, but Terri had told him that they needed more money, because they'd have to buy a house, and they'd have to start a family the right way. He stopped to notice that his wife had used the form 'have to' both times.

Once again, life felt like an obligation.

XXX

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

The fact that the kids had gotten on stage and sung, had gave him the final imput. He didn't need safety, he needed love, he needed passion, and, most of all, he needed music.

XXX

"You were right."

"Sure I was. About what?" Emma asked, a bit confused.

"About everything! I love my job! I'm not going to give it up just so my wife can by a bathroom brush…"

"You need a toilet brush?"

"What- no, I have two. Well, three…"

"I'm sorry, why do you have three?"

"Cause my wife keeps buying them"

"I see… I guess."

"No you don't, you're just to sweet to admit it."

"Wha… umm, thank you."

"No, Emma. Thank you."

_Might be a bit confusing, I guess, but I hope you liked it! I firs intended this as a multi-chaptered fic, but I just realized it works well as a standalone too. What do you guys think?_

_Review, both good and bad, are always appreciated. I'm happy to receive criticism, I need it to improve my writing :)_


	2. Taking Chances

_So, this is chapter two! I re-watched the episode today just to be sure I had written everything right xD Aaaaaand, I'd like to thank all the lovely reviewers! Keep it up! :) Okay, this is based on Showmance, which is a great episode for all us Wemmites! Hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing characters here :)_

"What did Sue want this morning?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to threaten me" Will answered, sitting in front of her in the teacher's lounge.

"Threaten you?"

"Yeah. Turns out, she went to the library, and found the show choir rule book, that says I need 12 kids to perform at Sectionals."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I checked. And if I have to be honest, I'm kind of worried. I didn't let her understand that, but I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean? You've only had the club for a week! You'll see, someone's going to join."

"I don't think so. Kids seem to think glee club is like the lamest thing on Earth. They threw a slushie in Rachel's face this morning, for crying out loud!"

"I see. You know what, though? Sue didn't seem to care when the glee coach was Sandy."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or something…?"

"Well, yeah! It means she recognizes you as competition."

"You think?"

"Yeah! Come on, she never cared before because Sandy's Glee club sucked. He only had like three kids, and they hated each other! As a matter of fact, I think he forced them. You've started a week ago, and you already got six kids, who love being there!"

"I seriously hope you're right. They need to perform for the assembly in a couple of days, and I know they'll be as nervous as hell."

XXX

Relating so much to Rachel, she gave her the advice she considered the smartest, knowing that it was exactly what she would do if they were in a different position. But he was married, he was having a baby, and she just couldn't mess with that.

If someone had asked her how she would define her relationship with Will, she would've said they were practically best friends, but she knew she was just lying to herself.

She knew she loved him, and, on some level, she knew he loved her. But he wasn't a cheater, and she was decent enough not to flirt with a married man. Sure, that didn't help the heartache she felt whenever she was with him, but it was the only thought keeping her from going insane.

XXX

What surprised her, wasn't that she had been able to stand the chalk on her nose.

It was that the germs crawling on her skin were her last thought in that moment. He was just so close to her, and she couldn't hear a noise, except for the steady rhythm of his breath. She didn't like being touched, but she found out that the feeling of his warm skin on her nose was one of the things she could be able to get used to, if only she could.

It was a pure act of friendship, but something in the way he looked at her seemed to mean so much more. He wasn't smiling, like he always did when it came to her, he was just staring, almost as if he needed to concentrate on her face to study her reaction.

In the end, she broke eye-contact, mumbling that she had to go, upset like she had never been.

Even though, truth was, she didn't even know why she was upset.

Maybe it was because for ten seconds, she had had chalk on the tip of her nose.

Or, maybe, it was because for ten seconds, she had been shamelessly staring in Will Schuester's eyes.

XXX

"You could do much worse. And, in this town, you're not gonna do much better."

She had been wondering all morning why Ken's words had bothered her that much.

At first, she thought it was because they sounded just so incredibly rude, as if he thought she wasn't worth that much after all. He seemed to believe that no man could ever want to be with her, because they'd run off at the first signs of her OCD, and that she needed to be desperate to catch any opportunity, even if that opportunity was called Ken Tanaka.

Then she realized it bothered her that much, because she thought all those thing about herself every single day.

XXX

He didn't see it coming.

When Emma had told him she had a date, the last thing he was expecting, was for her to say she was going out with Ken Tanaka.

He loved both to pieces, but he just couldn't picture them together. Emma was small, innocent, and she looked like she had just come out of some Disney movie. She always smelt like soap, and vanilla moisturizer, like she had just gotten out of the shower.

On the other hand, Ken was a good man, but he looked like sweat was just another part of his body. He was constantly dirty, and he couldn't remember a time when he had seen him wearing something different from his t-shirt and shorts. He didn't have a bad attitude, but sometimes, Will felt like the guy was too revengeful for his taste.

He knew that Ken had had a crush on Emma for months, but he never told her anything because he didn't really think Ken had a shot anyway.

Except that, now that he thought about it, he didn't have one either.

_Please review? *-*_


End file.
